Ceiling fans are well known and are popular decorative and functional devices used in residential buildings as well as commercial facilities, such as restaurants and bars. However, heretofore, there has been no ready means to decorate the ceiling fan blades which are a prominent feature of the fan. Most available ceiling fans have blades constructed of wood or plastic materials. The finish on the blades is either a wood stain finish or a painted finish.
It is desirable to have a simple means of adding decoration to ceiling fans. For example, decorated ceiling fan blades may provide a theme to a room in which the ceiling fan is located. As another example, the ceiling fan blades of a ceiling fan in a restaurant provide usable and visible space for advertising products and services. By providing a removable and simple device to be applied to the visible surface of the ceiling fan blades, this space can be used for advertisement. The present invention provides such a simple, removable means of adding decoration to the visible surface of a ceiling fan blade.